Cardiac pacing by an artificial pacemaker provides an electrical stimulation to the heart when its own natural pacemaker and/or conduction system fails to provide synchronized atrial and ventricular contractions at rates and intervals sufficient to sustain healthy patient function. Such antibradycardial pacing may provide relief from symptoms, or even life support, for a patient. Cardiac pacing may also provide electrical overdrive stimulation to suppress or convert tachyarrhythmias, again supplying relief from symptoms and preventing or terminating arrhythmias that could lead to sudden cardiac death.
Cardiac pacing by currently available or conventional pacemakers is usually performed by a pulse generator implanted subcutaneously or sub-muscularly in or near a pectoral region of a patient. Therapy parameters are usually interrogated and modified by a programming device outside the body, via a wirelessly-coupled transformer with one inductance within the body and another outside, or via electromagnetic radiation with one antenna within the body and another outside. The generator usually connects to the proximal end of one or more implanted leads, the distal end of which contains one or more electrodes for positioning adjacent to the inside or outside wall of a cardiac chamber. Each of the leads may be secured near or against the cardiac tissue to provide sufficient capture needed to transmit electrical energy to the cardiac tissue.